mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Horses
]] Horses are very important as they can give the advantage on speed (both movement speed and attack speed bonus). Each horse has its own stats so you should choose the one that fits more to your character. The speed of a horse can increase your attack. However, attacking on a horse while stationary will give you a penalty. There is an option to see how much penalty you recieved. *'Horse type:' There are many horse types in Mount&Blade. See below for more info. *'Sell price:' The selling/purchase value of the horse. The selling price is always lower than the buying price. *'Armor:' Reduces the damage your horse takes in battle. The higher this value is, the better. Typically this attribute is inversely proportionate to speed. *'Speed:' The maximum galloping speed of your horse not including riding skill modifiers. All blows delivered at higher speed in the same direction the horse is moving will cause more damage. If a blow is delivered in the opposite direction, it is possible to deal 0 damage, even to lightly armored targets. Higher speed usually comes at the price of lower armor. Couched lance and charge damage (see below) is directly related to this stat. All horses, even lame ones, are faster than foot troops. *'Maneuver:' The turn rating of your horse. A higher value allows for tighter turns while moving at high speed. *'Charge:' Blunt damage dealt by your horse when it collides with enemy infantry when moving at a sufficient speed. This damage is usually low regardless of how high this value is, though your horse will almost always knock your target over if you are moving at full speed. A horse with a high charge will lose less speed when it hits an enemy and will be able to push its way through more infantry before being forced to stop. This can be an effective way of taking prisoners if no non-lethal weapons are available. *'Hit Points:' The amount of damage your horse can take before crippling or dying. There are no horses with less than 100 hit points in an unmodded version of Mount & Blade. *'Requires Riding:' The level of Riding skill you need to mount the horse. Horse types There are a variety of horses available with a wide range of stats, your best choice depends on your specific style or needs. Some horses are larger than others, though this is not shown when looking in the item or shop menus, heavier horses are typically larger than lighter horses. With Fire & Sword Many of the horses in With Fire & Sword have very different stats. Due to the extremely common use of firearms, more heavily armoured horses are less useful than they were in Warband. Modifiers Like weapons and armor, horses can also come with Modifiers. However, horse modifiers are much more varied in what they change, with the "best" modifier being the one that provides boosts in the area you want your horse to excel in. Note that a horse can be crippled in battle, becoming lame. There is a chance that horses that are downed in combat will be killed, in which case they are removed from your inventory. Lame horses heal over time if they survive for long enough after their initial laming, however. Horses that had a good modifier, such as Spirited, Heavy, or Champion, will lose it permanently when lamed, becoming a horse of standard quality when recovered. A horse that is lamed will be unable to reach a high enough speed to couch a lance. The sole exception is the Courser, which has a high enough default speed that the penalty of being lame will not prevent couching. Category:Horses Category:Equipment Category:Gameplay